New Players' Guide
Puzzle & Dragons is a deep game with lots of content, and it is not always obvious how a new player should progress. This guide is a general overview of good goals for the first few weeks of gameplay. For more in-depth information, browse the articles under the "Game Info" tab on the top navigation bar. Starting the game At the start of the game, the player is asked to select one of three Starter Dragons, , , or . It doesn't really matter which one you choose, and you have more opportunities to get all of them later on in the game. If you really can't decide, the Fire-type is slightly more advantageous because solid Fire monsters are slightly easier to obtain. Note that there are rotating daily events that only apply to accounts with a specific starter, so remember your choice in order to determine if the current day's event applies to you. If you forgot which starter you chose, look at the colored orb next to your name in-game. If you picked , , or , your orb color will be red, blue or green, respectively. Starting pull Your "starting pull" is the monster you pulled from the golden Rare Egg Machine (REM) during the Tutorial. Because Magic Stones can be as valuable as real money, this pull is paramount for determining how smoothly your game will progress. If you do not pull a good monster from this list, it is generally recommended to "reroll" (clear your data or uninstall P&D and start again). Starting with a weak pull is not unsurmountable, but you will have a far easier time (and potentially save ) in your early- to mid-game with a good starter. *'To reroll': Use a tool to delete or rename the game file data048.bin, or clear your game data, or delete and uninstall the game. For more info, see Game Save Data. *'Repeatedly rerolling is a boring and soul-crushing task because most pulls from the REM are not ideal starters. '''Depending on how much patience you have, you may want to just jump into the game to get a taste for it then reroll later if you feel it is necessary. *The starting pull will be influenced by any Egg Machine Events currently going on. Please reference the Egg Machine Event section on the Front Page to see what monsters you're more likely to get, and keep an eye out for "Godfests" in particular. Below is a recommended list of starters, current and comprehensive as of game version 6.2. Higher-evolved versions of these monsters are great, but less-evolved versions are '''not' worth a new player's effort. Please look up the "Guide" section on a monster's individual page or see Valuable Monsters for more info. ;Top tier (Hands-down best of the best.) ;Good tier (This monster will be useful through the whole game.) ;Acceptable tier (If you're tired of rerolling, this monster will take you far enough to hopefully get something better.) ;Maybe tier (This monster may be worth keeping, but only if you get something better in your next few pulls.) ;Challenge tier (Extremely powerful leaders, but requires more skill than most new players have.) Some monsters are useful later on in the game but poor as a starting pull, so you may see experienced players talk about things that aren't on this list. If you aren't sure whether to keep your starter, you can beat the first few dungeons and see if you get something good with your next 5 or 10 . Holy Heart Failure, Batman! If you happen to start during a Batman Collab, your second Rare Egg pull can be from the Batmachine! Unless there is a very good upcoming Godfest, this is highly recommended for new players. * is a Good tier leader, and he appears on about 30% of pulls. * and are Acceptable tier due to their HP thresholds, but highly desirable as subs. However, they are quite rare. * mainly has niche uses as a Leader, but he is an excellent sub for Balance teams. He is maybe Challenge Tier, but a bit more challenging than even that, frankly, and unsuitable as your main leader. * ...is Catwoman. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Important tips "I finally got a good starter. Now what do I do?" *Immediately "Favorite" all of your important monsters! This will keep you from accidentally selling or fusing them. **In particular, do not throw away any monsters you can only get from the Rare Egg Machine. GungHo is constantly updating old monsters with buffs and evolutions, so something that is trash one day may become top-tier the next. If you have any duplicate REM monsters you really don't need, you should save them for "2x Skill Up" bonus events and/or Awoken Skills. *Your awesome God might cost too much to use in a team right away. Be patient; your starter dragon will serve as a fine leader until you build up enough Team Cost by ranking up. *If you have time, it is strongly recommended to browse the various articles in the "Game Info" section on the wiki's top bar, particularly the Frequently Asked Questions page, the section on Damage Calculation in the Game Mechanics page, and the Making Combos page. *If your s are burning a hole in your pocket, spend them on increasing your monster box capacity, not Stamina refills or Continues. See Magic Stones for more details. *Make some friends! Friends with good leaders are invaluable in this game, and you do not want to get stuck with a friend list full of starter dragons. You can post your info in the Friend Search section of the forums. *Finally, do not spend stones on the REM outside of Godfests. A Godfest occurs approximately every two weeks, and there will be yellow text on the Egg Machine button saying that one is active. Keep an eye on this Wiki's front page for upcoming Godfest news. Where to get good monsters Unless your money grows on trees, the REM is a poor source of good monsters. Thankfully, there are many valuable monsters that can be obtained elsewhere. Pal Machine Eggs from the Pal Machine are free, so a new player should spend their Pal Points whenever they can. Most monsters from the Pal Machine are trash, but there are a few rare rolls that are worth keeping: If there is an event going on, the Pal Machine may yield other Evolution or Enhance Materials. Look up their page on this wiki to get an idea of what they're used for. Dungeon drops When you encounter any of the monsters listed in the above Pal Machine table (or their evolved forms) in a Normal Dungeon, there is a very small chance that it may drop. Check Dungeon Overview (Normal) to see where to try. Do not be afraid to venture into a Special Dungeon, even the lower difficulties can be a good source of team members. For instance, the "Expert" rank of various Legendary Dragon dungeons can drop Healer Girls, Starter Dragons, and Mystic Knights ( ). Check the specific dungeon's page to see what it has to offer (and whether you can beat it). Dub-lits The Expert-rank Friday Dungeon drops Dub-lits of every color, mainly used for evolving monsters. However, they also have very strong stats for only 1 Team Cost, making them very useful subs for anyone cannot spare Team Cost or is looking for subs of a certain color. In particular, has the best stats among them. You can beat Friday Dungeon with a Resolve Team or a friend's . Lv. 20 gift When you get to Player Rank 20, you have the option to send another player a present. This present allows both you and the other player to roll a special egg machine for one of the Starter Dragons with a guaranteed +3 to a single stat. Cross your fingers for one you don't already have! Other Options These monsters are good temporary fillers until you get more valuable subs. * : The Fire-type Goblin gained a new evolution with decent ATK and a very useful Orb-changing active skill that is easy to level up. Even after passing the early game, you can save him for future Cost-limited dungeons. * : Has the same skill as , so the Water-type Goblin's evolution is an okay replacement if you really can't get your hands on a Mermaid. * series: It doesn't hurt to keep some Demons around to skill up, since they have very high ATK for little EXP cost, and their Active Skills can reach a minimum cooldown of 5 rounds. Like many Attacker types, their weakness is low HP and RCV. * : Acquired from Tuesday Dungeon (or the Pal Machine during events). Tuesday Dungeon can be tough for a new player, so you may need to wait until mid-game to get him. He is a very good sub that provides large amounts of HP and ATK without needing to be leveled up, as well as a very relevant active skill. Raising monsters Monsters become stronger by consuming other monsters in "Power-Up Fusion." However, the amount of money and experience required to level up a monster increases very quickly, so more efficient ways of leveling are preferred. Feeding a monster of the same color grants a 1.5x bonus to the amount of experience earned, so do that when possible. (For a more detailed analysis, see Feeding Monsters.) Metal/Jewel Dragons Every day, an Urgent Dungeon will appear for certain hours during the day (see Event Time Lookup for the current schedule). Most of the time, it will be one of Alert! Metal Dragons!, Dungeon of Ruby Dragons, Dungeon of Sapphire Dragons, or Dungeon of Emerald Dragons, which will drop only Metal/Jewel Dragons. You should definitely feed any King and High dragons from these dungeons to your best monsters for a big chunk of EXP, but you may want to save the small dragons for... Pengdras After beating Castle of Satan, the Technical Dungeons become unlocked. These dungeons can drop Pengdras ( ). A Pengdra takes 2556 EXP to reach max level, at which point it feeds for 6,000 EXP (9,000 to same color). Furthermore, a max-level Pengdra can be evolved with two Jewel Dragons of its color and one Dragon Plant into a big Pengdra that gives 30,000 EXP (45,000 to same color). This is a very efficient method for leveling monsters, so many players devote a lot of box space to Pengdras and their evolution materials. Once in a while, the daily Urgent Dungeon will be Pengdra Village where you can harvest mass amounts of Pengdras, including the elusive Light and Dark Pengdras! +1 Monsters There is a small chance of getting an egg with a yellow plus sign from Egg Machines or dungeon drops. These are known as "+1 Monsters" or "+ eggs." Each +1 Monster randomly has a +1 to one of its three stats (HP, ATK, or RCV), giving an extra bonus to that stat. If you feed these +1 Monsters to another monster, the bonuses will carry over. See +1 Monsters for more info. Skill ups If you feed your monster other monsters with the exact same Active Skill, there is a chance your monster's Active Skill will "Skill Up," which decreases its cooldown length in battle. This may not seem like a big deal, but it can mean the difference between life and death for certain useful Active Skills. See Monster Skills for more info on Skill Ups. Popular skill-up targets: Awoken Skills You probably will not need to worry about this until you have progressed a ways, but most monsters who have reached their final evolution stage have special "Awoken Skills" that are active regardless if they are a leader or not. To gain Awoken Skills, a monster must be fed an Awoken Monster or another monster with the exact same ID number (such as feeding to ). See Awoken Skills for more info. Evolving monsters Some monsters can evolve into a stronger form. Look up your monster's page to see what it needs to evolve. * Normal Evolution: Done through the "Evo Fusion" page. Materials are displayed and selected automatically if you have them. Eligible monsters must be at max level to evolve. * Ultimate Evolution: Done through the "Power-Up Fusion" page. If the correct combination of monsters are selected, the "Begin Fusion!" button will pulse, and you will be asked if you would like to evolve the monster. Eligible monsters can undergo Ultimate Evolution at any level. See Evolution Materials for where to get the materials needed to evolve your monster. Raising Player Rank There are various benefits to raising your Player Rank, including raising your Team Cost limit and max Stamina. A new player can increase their rank quickly by repeatedly clearing "Dragons of the Tower" in Tower of Giants, which gives ~1500 experience for 5 stamina (3 stamina on weekends). If your team is strong enough, you can also run "King of Darkness" in Castle of Satan. For more advanced players, the "Expert" difficulty of Biweekly Special Dungeons can be great for player experience without being too dangerous; look up the dungeon's corresponding page for details. Finally, "Lava Tube" in Hyperion Lava Flow, "Whirlpool in the Waterfall Basin" in Oceanus Falls, and "Gate to the Mystic Land" in Kronos Forest have great experience/stamina ratios once you can clear them. Building Teams For the first week or two, you can get through the beginning dungeon content with any mishmash of a team. However, before long, you'll need to plan your teams more carefully. Take a look at the Team Composition page to get an idea of goals you can aim for, or check the "Sample Teams" section of a tough dungeon you want to beat for ideas. Keep in mind that you will eventually need a variety of different teams for different situations, so be mindful of the different monsters you find. zh:新手指南 Category:Gameplay